Soul
by heykyra13
Summary: For centuries, humans have been the inferior race, overruled by the demons. So, can one human girl on a quest to save her father from the demon overlord be enough to change humanity's fate? (rated for language)
1. Green

**AN:** ... Don't quite remember where I concocted this idea... but oh well... I happen to like it, so there! _sticks tongue out_

hEyKyRa13

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a Sesshoumaru plushie... and that's it... the only characters in this thatbelong to me are the random guards that don't even have the privelage of having a name, so they hardly count...

**Soul**

**Chapter 1**

**Green**

When I was a child, I used to hate the color green. Whenever I would glance at the hideous cotton band encircling my arm, I'd scowl in disgust. To me, green was like a mold or fungus- some hideous, revolting growth, like a disease in its pattern of multiplying in rotting corpses and decay. At least, that's what we were told when we were issued them.

Ah, my fifth birthday. One to remember. My mother had gotten up especially early to make my cake. It was small, no bigger than a grown man's fist, but to this day, I don't remember anything looking more beautiful with its pristine white surface and sugary sweet center. I don't know where she had gotten the ingredients. Things like sugar and milk and butter were luxuries we could never afford before, even if she was the leader of the humans… no, make that _especially _since she was the leader. Her philosophy was that we shouldn't live with such things that the rest of our people had to live without. It was such talk as that that made her leader in the first place.

But still, she had managed to sneak by, anyway. Probably stole it from some demon shop in town. How she got away without her scent being caught by the storeowner, I will never know. But to an official five-year-old whose eyes were almost as big as the cake itself, little else mattered. I remember jumping up and down in glee, clapping my hands and squealing my delight. I guess Mother would have been smiling down on me, but all my attention was focused on the cake. Of course, had it not, I might have actually taken the time to _eat_ it instead of staring at it in child-like awe, only to see it snatched up by one of Naraku's guards.

Oh yes. The fates _really_ smiled upon me, that day. Planning the guards' yearly census on _my_ birthday.

All the joy and happiness I had felt only seconds before seeped through my skin like water squeezed out of a sponge as I watched the guard, my jaw trembling with the effort to suppress the tears. He took one look at the cake that barely fit in the palm of his hand, and then glanced down at me. _Then _he grinned maliciously, showing off his sharp, yellowed fangs as he opened his mouth and tossed the small cake in. The water squeezed from a sponge? Yeah, well, more like it was hope squeezed from my heart. A new tightening punctuated each exaggerated chew, and the moment when he swallowed, my eyes followed the lump in his throat hungrily, watching it move from just beneath his jaw to where it disappeared at the junction of his neck to his shoulders.

That was when Mother stepped in front of me, glaring daggers, and no doubt throwing a load of very colorful vocabulary that left spectators gaping. I most likely would have been one of the gaping few had I not been in my own daze, envisioning the crumbs of the cake, _my_ cake, tumbling off his dark lips.

Thoughts of how it must have tasted and silent prayers that he'd choke on it ran through my mind until I was finally broken from my trance by a sudden snap on my right arm.

That was when I first saw it. My eyes traveled to it sluggishly, my mind still too numb to comprehend what was going on. All I saw was a bright green band wrapped securely, just below the shoulder. I stared at it for a few moments before I looked up at Mother. She looked down at me with such a piteous look in her eye, I was almost tempted to reach up and hug her, saying it was okay, and that I really didn't need that cake.

But two things stopped me: 1) I didn't want to lie. I _really _wanted that cake. 2) Something told me it wasn't the cake that was bothering her. Maybe it was the way her dark eyes strayed from mine to the green band. Or perhaps how she seemed to be choking back a sob. I winced. My mother was the leader of the humans. It would take a hell of a lot more than a _cake_ to make her cry. But she fought, nonetheless, and her struggle was what was making me uncomfortable.

I glanced down at the band again, trying to understand how such a small piece of fabric could provoke such a reaction from such a strong woman. It took me a few years later before I fully comprehended what the band actually was, and the identifications that came along with it- filth, vermin, human scum, pest, parasite- just to name a few of the less vulgar terms.

So you see? I was never one for the color green. Even as I grew, and made all efforts to steer my limited wardrobe away from the color, it was that small scrap of cloth on my arm that left me feeling tainted, both inside and out.

But, now, exactly ten years after that incident, I look at the band with more experienced eyes. Mother taught me, despite my stubborn beliefs, to be proud of what it _really_ represented- that I, too, was a human. Not scum or trash or filth, but a human- a creature with every much a right to exist on this planet as the demons did.

It wasn't the years of consistent teachings, or as I call it, the hammering of ancient philosophies into my thick skull by subtle brainwashing that finally lead to my change of thought, no matter how much Old Lady Kaede would like to take the credit. It was Mother who finally broke me. Strong, free-spirited Mother, who would always tuck me into bed, even after I was far past the age to do so, and would recite tales of heroic humans of the past- knights protecting their castle from invasion, adventurers in search of excitement, some lowly servant rising to defend an entire world.

Her stories would often attract the attention of the local children who would gather around her, looking up with eager eyes. As a unit, they would gasp in surprise and 'ooh' and 'ahh' in wonder as they became swept up in the fantasy.

Of course, none were louder than my younger brother, Souta. By the time he had reached of proper age to don a green band of his own, he'd thrust his arm in my face with childish vigor, wearing it with pride as he'd strut around the village, letting the younger children fawn him like some hero. He just liked the attention, not only from his inferiors, but also from the elders who would chuckle amongst themselves, nodding appropriately when it was their turn to be 'amazed'. You'd think by the way he showed the banner off, it was some "right of passage" or something.

But Mother would always look on with equally enthusiastic pride.

She had always taught us that green didn't refer to disgust and decay like the local demons would preach. That was just their method of breaking our spirits, and hiding the _real _truth- green was life. It was growth, and new beginnings, and nourishment- everything humans were, and demons were scared of. This was what she would tell the village with each passing day, to inspire and encourage hope among the non-believers.

'One day,' she would say, 'demons will realize that humans aren't dirty, stupid, uncivilized beings, unworthy of existing on this planet, but instead the future of the planet. Most demons just underestimate us, but a few know exactly what we are capable of. That's why they hide us here in the slums, degrading our already low spirits, thinking they can control us. But soon, we shall remind them of our true place. We are a people that can no longer be controlled!'

"Kagome!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes. _Can't be controlled… right…_

"There ye are, my child!"

…_tell that to Kaede… _I locked my gaze on the night sky, refusing to turn to face the woman.

A pause, and then an unpleasant snort followed. _Here it comes. _"Don't think ye can ignore me, youngling. I know ye think my teachings are that of an old hag, but don't ye forget of who I used to be! Yer mother knows enough to respect me, for _she_ remembers what I had accomplished. You and yer generation are spoiled witless, with no _proper_ schooling in discipline. Why, in my day,_ I_ never skipped my training sessions, and look what happened because I worked hard? I was a force to be reckoned with! None could best _me_ with a bow! I'd be felling demons, left and right, atop a horse with-"

"Three legs, I know," I finished curtly, finally spinning around. I faced her in hopes that she would be appeased enough to stop. Heh, fat chance.

"Not only _that_, but I was a commanding officer in the human rebel forces in the Rebellion! Your mother entrusted _me_ with the duty of-"

"Leading over a thousand troops," I muttered drolly. I rolled my eyes, slanting my hips to lean my weight to one leg, one hand planted on my waist, eying the woman with as much of a lack of enthusiasm as I could. "Ahead of you were demons as far as the eye could see, spanning across the War Plains. Of all shapes, sizes, colors, species, etcetera. You led the men and women into battle, charging with your ferocious battle cry. Swords clashed, people died, yada yada yada, three days pass, you walk away with one eye, we lose badly, blah blah-"

"Do not ye dare treat war so callously, youngling!" Kaede growled, eyeing me with her single eye. I was unfazed. The chill that accompanied the fear from that gaze wore off long ago, but one has yet to convince the old woman of such. "A lot of precious lives were lost in that battle! Or did you forget about your father's sacri-"

"My father did _not_ die!" I roared, throwing a defiant glare of my own down upon the woman. I saw the regret cross her features instantly, but the more rational part of my brain had already succumbed to the rage quickly gaining momentum. "He _is_ alive! I don't care what the hell you, or Mother, or anyone else _thinks_! They're all rumors! Don't you _dare_ assume you can-"

"Kagome!"

I froze, the last word hanging on my tongue. Just as quickly as it had come, the fury slowly leaked out, leaving me feeling somewhat drained from the experience. A twinge of guilt pricked at my heart when I actually looked at Kaede, the wrinkled skin beneath the eye patch pale, emphasizing her old age more than anything. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, and her single eye looked up at me with pity.

"Kagome," came the new voice again, and I sighed, yet my scowl refused to be lifted. I forced my eyes stubbornly to the ground as I felt my mother's presence approach from behind, my hands balled into fists at my side. Kaede cast one last long look at me before drawing her eyes to her superior and bowing respectfully, whispering a soft "My Lady," before dismissing herself. Inwardly, part of me screamed for her to return. Nothing good _ever_ came out of a conversation with my mother after one of my anger spurts… _especially_ when they involved my father. Not that I really got angry about much else, mind you.

In my mind, I ran through a list of reasons why I was not at fault, and turned to use them as my defense, but one look at my mother made me forget every one of them. She was giving me that pitiful look, again, the one I can't _stand_. I _hated_ it when people looked at me with pity, like I was some lower creature whose life was theirs to view at leisure. It made me feel caged, and I planted my feet more firmly into the ground, resisting the urge to pace like a stressed tiger.

"Mother, don't look at me like that," I demanded harshly, hoping to ignite the will to argue back. I was good at arguing. It came from years of experience with my brother. Arguing meant one glared at you instead of feel sorry for you.

But, of course, Mother wasn't one to fall for my ploys so easily. Instead, she sighed, reaching up to cup my face in her hand. I flinched, brows wrinkling in a frown. _She's doing it, again._ "My dear Kagome. Why do you speak to Kaede like that? Hasn't she been a good mentor for you? She's watched you grow up since you were a child. Why do you treat her so-"

"You know damn well why, Mother!" I replied sourly, tearing my face from her hand. With the sting of my words, she retracted her hand slowly, grasping it in her other over her chest, her pitying expression doubling in force, if that were possible.

I couldn't take it. I looked away, walking the few steps back to the window, gazing out at the stars. I glared at them. They were far away, content to watch the little inhabitants of Earth struggle from day to day. _Enjoying the view? Are we entertaining enough?_ I thought bitterly. I was still firm in my belief that they were up there casting bets to see how much longer we'll last.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled," I said softly, thinking carefully over my words. "But Kaede- she said… I mean, she… Dad is _not_ dead!" I finally finished, daring to cast a defiant glare at her.

I regretted it. Mother was watching me carefully, studying me in that way that made me feel she knew what I was thinking. _Of course she doesn't know what I'm thinking_, I chided myself. _If she did, I doubt she'd be looking so calm… she'd either be laughing or questioning my sanity… stupid stars…_

Movement drew my attention back to my mother as she sidled up beside me, leaning forward against the windowsill, gazing outside. However, unlike me and my idiotic ramblings, her eyes wandered down over the village. Reluctantly, I joined her. Only a handful of buildings still held lighted windows, but most were dark. Of course, it _was_ night, and some people _do_ sleep… even if I wasn't one of them. The deserted streets were further proof of the city's lack of life- no brightly lit restaurants or lively music from clubs and casinos here. I grimaced. More of the _privileges_ reserved for the upper class demons, not for the human trash.

"They do not settle, Kagome," Mother said quietly. I shot her a questioning glance, and reconsidered my previous thought. _Maybe she can read minds, after all?_ "Rather they are happy with what they have, but are happier still with the prospect that they can build upon it, grow something new."

"And you're saying demons don't have that?" I wondered aloud, curious as to where she was taking this.

"Not necessarily," she corrected. "But hope and renewal is something unique to humans. It's what enabled us to survive, and gave us the power to make it through each day."

I frowned, propping my elbow on the sill and supporting my chin on my palm. "But what if you don't want to simply _make_ it through the day? What about the right to live? _We_ have that right just as much as demons do? What gives them the right to think they can take that away from us?"

Mother sighed. She seemed torn between reinforcing her point or agreeing with me. "Underestimation," was her short reply. I waited for her to continue, but silence continued to hang thickly in the air. I breathed a sigh of my own and repositioned myself, folding my arms in front of me as I rested my chin on my topmost forearm, staring out over the horizon. Absentmindedly, I wondered if Dad was over those mountains. I didn't dare think about the alternative.

"You owe Kaede an apology," Mother reminded me gently. A shiver crawled up my spine. _A mind reader, I swear!_

"I know," I replied automatically, feeling my rebellious anger from before return. "But not for what I said. Only for the way I said it."

"Kagome."

"Mother, Dad is _not_ dead!" I insisted, irritated that I was having this argument with her. If anything, she should be taking _my _side, not defending _against_ me! "I refuse to believe it! He's just taking his time coming home. Maybe he's being held prisoner? Naraku himself may even have him! I'm not going to give up just because everyone else thinks he's de-… he's not coming back." I refused to look at her, instead fixing my eyes on a rather gaudy looking flowerpot sitting on someone's windowsill several buildings away. _Geez, that thing's ugly… no wonder the flower's dying._

"Either way, it would have broken his heart to see you act like this," she told me gravely. "He fought in the Great War to give you and Souta a new life. A _better_ life."

I snorted. "If he wanted us to have a better life, he should have come _home_," I muttered darkly.

Mother nodded. "Maybe. But humans are only capable of 'can' and 'can't', Kagome, not 'should' and 'would'. If your fa-…. y-your f-fa…" I had expected to take a little satisfaction from her stammering, but surprisingly, I didn't. This just served to wrinkle my forehead and deepen my frown even further. Mother sighed, preparing herself to try to speak again. "If your… father… can come, nothing on Earth could stop him from coming. But… if he can't-"

"Mother," I began warningly.

"Don't," she ordered, being stern for once. "Kagome, I'm not saying that he's dead. All I'm trying to get you to understand is that… if he can't come, for _whatever_ reason, then he obviously can't." It made sense, I suppose, but it didn't make me feel any less irritated.

Another question popped in my mind, although I hesitated to speak it. If Mother started crying now… oh, I'd expect to feel guilty for somewhere around _the rest of my life_! But, of course, being the foot in the mouth child I am… "And what exactly do you believe that reason to be?" I asked quietly, holding my breath in anticipation of her response.

A heavy silence followed my question with me still holding my breath and Mother staring at me, for once, an unreadable expression crossing her lovely features. Inside, I panicked. The only circumstances in which I couldn't read my mother were either when she was trying to keep a secret, or right before I was about to get in trouble. Neither option sounded rather promising.

_Okay, stars. You win. You can send a thunderbolt down from the heavens to strike me down, now… or, if you have even a shred of sympathy, how about a miracle? Yeah, a miracle would be nice…_

I always did believe miracles came in strange packages. At that moment, mine came in the form of my ten-year old brother's whiny, impatient voice.

"Mom! Kagome! Come on! What's taking you so long?"

The air escaped my lungs in a single, rushed exhale, and I closed my eyes in a silent prayer.

_Thank you._

Not a second later, Souta himself came tearing around the corner, almost losing his balance on the carpeted floor, and skidded to a stop in front of us, gasping for breath.

"I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed accusingly, his almost scolding gaze falling on me. Of course, why it had to be _me_ he was mad at when he was looking for _both_ of us, I wouldn't know. But it was hard to be mad at him when he was trying to throw a condescending glare while looking _up_ at me. I bit back a giggle, not wanting to spear his pride. Even though it was _very_ tempting…

"What did you want, Squirt?" I asked as patiently as I could.

"Don't tell me you _forgot_?" he breathed, shock splayed across his little face.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it that I'm not telling you I forgot, then?"

"Your _birthday dinner_!" Souta exclaimed impatiently, hopping from one foot to another in poorly suppressed excitement. "You know Mr. Genki, down the street? He's the one who let me and Kohaku arrange the spare parts in his junkyard into our clubhouse. He even helped us build it, and his wife always gave us sweet biscuits and tea. Man, I love her sweet biscuits. You could hardly tell there wasn't any sugar in it. But then again, I haven't had any real sugar since my seventh birthday. Or was it my eighth? I don't remember, but it was one of them. I remember Kohaku was jealous, cuz he said _he_ never got to have a _real_ sugar cake, but I told him it was cuz Mom risked her _life_ for it! Going through demons and soldiers and shopkeepers, even Naraku himself! Wham! Bang! Just like Old Lady Kaede! And _then,_ Kohaku said…"

I rolled my eyes yet again, tuning out the rest of my brother's mile-a-minute monologue. Experience kept me from attempting to quiet him. There really was no point in trying. He wouldn't stop until he realized he wasn't getting any attention… and if history was any example, that meant I could be standing there for a while…

"Souta," my mother spoke up softly.

_That works, too. Way to go, Mom,_ I cheered as her effort gained the desired result. Souta paused in his recount, blinking in confusion and thinly veiled irritation from being interrupted.

I decided to pick up where she left off. "What _about_ Mr. Genki, Squirt?" I said carefully.

Souta blinked, frowned, and opened him mouth to say something but apparently changed his mind halfway through and decided on something else. "I was getting to that! _Anyway, _like I was saying, Mr. Genki's Mom used her sweet biscuit recipe- by the way, Mr. Genki's wife got the recipe from her, so Mr. Genki's Mom has got to be a lot better than Mr. Genki's wife- anyway, like I was saying, she made a really big sweet biscuit cake, and its got some left over fruits from last year's distribute. She was going to make cheese tarts, too, but she said that there's a thief that's been stealing the cheese around the city. Aki's mom said her best cheese that she made last year for the autumn festival is gone, too. But the cake- oh, it looks _soooo_ good, and, oh yeah, did I mention it's _downstairs… _like, _RIGHT NOW!_ So, can we go down and sing and eat, already? Cause I _really_ want to eat it! It's been sitting down there _all_ day, just _waiting _for me to eat it, and I-"

My hand was over his mouth before he could build up any real momentum.

"You don't need _anything_ sweet," I told him dryly, letting go and starting down the hallway before he could recover enough to retaliate.

Suddenly, I remembered something and stopped, and glancing back, looked over my brother's furious expression and flapping jaw at Mother who returned my gaze evenly. I gulped. That look meant only one thing- our little chat was _far_ from over.

* * *

**AN**: So, there's the first chapter... hope you enjoy... and, like "Protect Me", I refuse to promise anything as far as when the next chapter will be posted... I don't mean it to be rude, but I'm just stating the facts... the chapters will come as they come... but then again, you guys have all been great, and I don't need to remind you... just babbling to myself is all...

**Next Chapter: **Happy Birthday to me

Kagome celebrates her birthday... and gets a hell of a lot more than she bargained for...


	2. Happy Birthday to Me

Hello, tis me again... yeah! Three whole reviews... and two of them are from my friends... oh well, beggers can't be choosers... I'm procrastinating on starting my homework, again... more specifically, watching Citizen Kane... (bleh) so I decided I'd post another chapter. Again, I am very proud of this fic... I laugh when I read it, and I'm the author... so maybe that means I'm bragging or something... don't know... hmm...

Anyway, enjoy...

hEyKyRa13

* * *

**Soul**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Birthday to Me**

"Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You!"

"You smell like a monkey…"

_WHACK!_

"OW! _Hey!_ That's not-"

"Happy Birthday to You!"

With an overly exaggerated inhale, I blew the fire out of the single candle on my "cake" and grinned at the round of applause and soft mutterings of my audience.

"Happy birthday, dear," Mother said warmly. Next to her, Souta murmured something under his breath while nursing his injured head. Mother's warm expression flickered only briefly, but long enough for Souta to notice. He stopped murmuring.

I smiled. "Thank you, Mother. You, too, Squirt. This really is wonderful."

Suddenly, I heard a soft giggle behind me. "And it's about to get even better!"

I froze. _I know that voice!_ I spun around to confirm my suspicion. If it was who I thought it was… I was in for a bit of suffocation at the hands of…

Heck, I didn't even make it all the way around before I was randomly tackled to the ground, the wind knocked out of my lungs. I was vaguely aware of a strong pressure lying on my chest, but more of my attention was on the pressure on my neck. All I could see were dazed spots and a stone ceiling through a curtain of raven hair.

_Wait… that's not mine…_

I coughed, trying to get the pressure's attention, but if the lack of pressure lifting was any indication, it didn't work. Trying to talk was no easier. "Sango?" I wheezed.

The pressure finally lifted her head high enough for me to make out a mischievous grin and a pair of glittering ruby eyes.

"Yes?"

I coughed again, this time managing to wiggle underneath her form enough to free my airway, gasping for air while I threw the girl an accusing glare. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

The corner of her mouth twitched. My glare intensified. Was she… _laughing_ at me?

"Happy Birthday?" she supplied.

I snorted. As if _that_ solved anything.

"I'd say thank you," I replied sourly, "but with you _still sitting on me,_ I'm not sure if I'd really mean it."

Of course, this elicited no response other than another twitch. But thankfully, she slowly moved off of me and to her feet, offering her hand and a _somewhat_ apologetic smile. I grabbed her hand, but not without throwing a lasting icy stare.

Sango laughed. "Aw, come on, Kagome. You're not _mad_ at me, are you?"

I looked away, brushing the imaginary dust off of my sleeve. "Now why would I want to do something like that? It's not as if you nearly _gave me a concussion_ or anything."

"Would a present make it up to you?" she asked hopefully.

Overall, I was very proud of how calm I kept myself despite my overwhelming curiosity. I quirked an eyebrow. "Unless it's Naraku's head on a platter, I highly doubt it."

Sango nodded sadly, but the twinkle in her eye betrayed her. She knew the game I had initiated, and she was willing to play.

"You say you doubt it, but that _does_ mean there's still a chance, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Maybe," I replied carefully.

Sango nodded again, her mouth twitching yet again. The ball was in her court, now. It was her turn. She locked eyes with me only briefly before glancing up at the ceiling, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Okay… well, what if I were to bring you… a chocolate cake on a platter, instead?"

I shifted my weight to one foot, appearing to consider the offer. "Tempting, but no such luck."

Sango nodded understandingly. "I see. Well… how about a pair of diamond earrings?"

I smirked. "Getting colder. Try again."

"Um… a puppy dog?"

"Ice cold. Besides, Buyo wouldn't stand for any of that."

Suddenly, her playful grin turned a shade wicked. "What about Hojo?"

I scowled. "Go any further down _that_ road and _I'll_ be putting _you_ on ice," I warned her.

She chuckled. "Thought so. Well," she continued, shrugging in mock defeat, "if none of _those_ presents seem to appeal to your fancy, than I guess the job I did on your bike won't interest you in-"

"_Really_?" I squealed, all calmness and composure tossed aside for girlish delight as I sidled up to her, eyes wide with child-like curiosity. "What did you do? What did you do?"

Sango smirked triumphantly. Needless to say, she won.

"I guess that means I'm forgiven, then?"

My arms were around her neck in seconds, glomping her for all I was worth. A high-pitched chorus of "You're the best" shrieked all throughout the corridors. I can only imagine what it must have been for Sango, what with me _right_ at her ear, and all.

"Okay, okay, okay! I take that as a yes!" Sango laughed, trying to push me off.

I obliged, but only detached myself far enough to stare up at her with curious, puppy dog eyes. "Well?"

She grinned. "Well, first I-"

"Ahem."

Sango stopped, and as one, both of our heads swiveled around to face Mother. She was sitting calmly at the head of the table, sipping her tea daintily, eyes focused on some spot on the table. I frowned. This didn't look good. Nervously, I glanced back at my friend. I cringed. She looked pale. Really pale. Her eyes were locked on my mother and I could see her jaw clenched tightly. This _really_ didn't look good. A glance at Souta confirmed he was oblivious to the tension that was slowly surmounting in the air, completely absorbed in eating his sweet cake.

My eyes wandered back and forth between my best friend and mother, not knowing what was going on, yet desperate to find out what it was. With an accusing glare at both women, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed loudly.

"Something tells me you didn't just come to wish me Happy Birthday," I began testily, throwing a suspicious glare at the raven-haired girl. Her sudden transformation from cheerful to guilty didn't help her situation at all.

"Kagome, Sango, why don't the two of you sit down?" Mother suggested calmly, setting her cup on the table.

Exchanging glances, Sango and I shuffled back to the table. As I sat, I looked at my brother, still stubbornly ignorant. I caught Sango's eye, and nodded. She returned the nod in understanding, and turned toward Souta with a light smile. "Hey, Souta. Kohaku's outside, whenever you're done."

"Really?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. With a few last bites, he wiped his mouth and took off for the door, shouting incomprehensibly along the way. A responding shout from outside reassured all those remaining in the room that he would be occupied for a while.

After my brother's screams faded, the three of us were left in a nervous silence. Mother stared at her tea, refusing to look up. I knew she wasn't nervous, but the fact that she was unusually quiet, even for her, sent the alarms off in my head. Sango's eyes darted back and forth uneasily between my mother and me, her expression something akin to shame and fear every time her glance fell on me. My stony face did nothing but amplify her fear.

_That's it. I can't take this anymore._

"Well?" I demanded, slamming my hand down on the table surface. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kagome, calm down," Mother commanded sternly, giving me another one of those 'motherly' looks that read do-what-I-say-if-you-want-to-live-to-see-another-birthday. I frowned and did as I was told, but reluctantly and not without muttering under my breath. Naturally, Mother simply ignored me.

"I will not deny that I asked Sango to come, today," she continued, studying me carefully. "There was… a task that I wished of her."

Wrinkles formed on the bridge of my brow as the gears in my brain quickly began spinning. My eyes flicked to Sango. She flinched. That made me feel a little better, but not by much.

"Sango's one of our best warriors," I thought aloud. "Her parents trained her and Kohaku when they were young. I remember watching her with her Hiraikotsu. She's strong, fast, and smart. I doubt any mere _task_ you needed accomplished would require her _specific_ talents… unless it was more than a simple task."

Sango blanched. Inside, I smirked. I was right. Did I mention I loved it when I was right?

Mother hesitated, choosing her words very carefully. "Sango was chosen because she was the best suited for the task."

She avoided me again. This was growing old, and my patience was stretching thin.

"And _what_ exactly might that task be?"

I directed my expectant gaze at Mother, but it was Sango's unusually meek voice that answered my question.

"I am to go to Naraku's castle."

I blinked.

…………_um…oh-kayyyy…._

I blinked again.

…

…

…

Yeah, well, several blinks later…

"_WHAT THE HELL!_"

Apparently, Sango had predicted my reaction, and was on her feet and at my side almost simultaneous with my third or fourth blink.

"Now, Kagome, don't get upset, please. Just… hear your mother out for-"

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

My, my, don't I have the greatest of attention spans?

"Kagome, please," Sango pleaded.

"Kagome, calm yourself," Mother agreed sternly.

But for once, Mother's words did absolutely nothing to calm me.

"_No I will not calm down!_ What the hell do you expect? Who the hell do you think you are, keeping something like this from me? Why the hell do you have to go to Naraku's castle? _What the hell is going on?"_

Could you tell I was a rather quiet, reserved girl?

Yeah, _right_. I was a regular potty mouth…

Don't think so? Well… suffice it to say, '_hell'_ wasn't the only word I… _favored_.

"Kagome Higurashi, that's enough!" Mother finally shouted, raising her voice.

By this time, harsh air vented through my nostrils like a mad bull, my teeth grinding together. Heat rose in my cheeks, flushing my face red, and my balled fists shook in suppressed rage. Mother's voice did not relieve my fury, but at least I kept quiet. I was a little too pissed for words, at the moment… _appropriate_ words, that is.

Apparently, she took this as some sort of encouragement. Her coffee colored eyes locked onto my stormy blue, although whether or not she expected me to be intimidated by the action, I didn't know or care. I was _not_ in the mood to be a submissive little girl.

"This arrived the day before yesterday," she said curtly, holding up a folded sheet of paper on the table in front of me. I blinked. Apparently, I had been so busy staring her down, I didn't notice her pull it out. "It was delivered personally by one of Naraku's private guards. It's a request to appear at his castle immediately."

"We've established this," I snapped. "What _I _want to know is why? What the hell does he want?"

Sango flinched, but I ignored it. Mother made no move to back down from the wall I was steering her towards.

"I'll let you know when I get back," she retorted more than a little crisply.

Yeah, okay, _that_ statement sort of defused my anger.

"_What_?" I croaked less than impressively. "_You!...Y-_You're actually _going_?"

Now that my rage had run out of juice, it was Mother's turn to be more than a little irritated. "Yes, Kagome. In case you didn't remember, I _am_ the leader of the last human stronghold. It is my responsibility as leader… and as a _mother_, to go," she added under her breath.

It's rather interesting how quickly one's face could be completely drained of color while it took so long to build up the anger to flush the face in the first place. My mouth felt very dry and I could feel cold sweat slipping between the fingers of my balled fists.

"But Mother, I-"

"Kagome, stop it!" she hissed, her voice starting to crack as she stood abruptly. My eyes widened. Was that a _tear_ I saw her blink away? "This isn't the time to be selfish. We can't… _afford_… to be selfish… no matter how…"

"Mother, you can't!" I protested again.

"No! I've heard enough!" And with that, she spun in a swirl of skirts and short ebony tresses and stormed off down the hallway, leaving a nervous Sango and me, a puddle of shivering nerves and trembling words.

I stared after her retreating form long after she disappeared around the corner, her sharp footsteps ringing in my head, promising me a rather lovely headache whenever I returned from the "La-La" land my mind was currently residing in.

"Kagome?"

It took three times for my brain to finally register that I was being called. My head turned sharply at the voice. Sango looked down at me, pityingly and fearfully.

I frowned. I must have looked like quite the pathetic sight to evoke a look with _that_ much sympathy. It was rather sickening.

"Stop that," I ordered, suddenly needing a reason to be angry, not to mention a _subject_ with which to vent my anger upon. But Sango's flinch at my demand immediately disqualified her as a possible candidate. Anything I would throw at her, she'd just take it without a word- that just wouldn't do. I needed someone to argue with.

With that thought fueling my determination, I suddenly leapt to my feet and marched out the door, ignoring Sango's protests. I know I was behaving like a spoiled little child- heck, if it were me, _I'd_ be calling myself a first-class bitch.

_I'll ask for their forgiveness in the morning,_ I told myself, as if to reconcile with my dangerously escalating conscience. _But as for right now… I just need to blow off some steam…_

_Now, where did Souta go?_

_

* * *

_

**AN**: Exactly where I would look for a source of entertainment... or just as a mobile punching bag... my younger sibling... but, if Jordan is not available, there's always Tsume... hee...

**Review Responses**:

_tsume.hack_: Ah, yes... this is Kiba's den... her realm of DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... ph34r...but seriously, you should try Inuyasha out... it's so hilarious... if only I could control people with my own subduing necklace... like Darrin... or the blue-haired chick, if I decide to be generous... OR JONATHAN! ... yes, for the drawings he does, he deserves to be subdued...

_IceSpikeXBlackRose_: (sigh) yes, as I get bummed out on the fact that I DIDN'T get to go to Disneyland... (sigh) ah, well... we got Six Flags instead... AND X! THE GREATEST ROLLER COASTER EVER BROUGHT TO MAN!... It was a gift from God, I swear... and so what if you've already read this?... KEEP YER TRAP SHUT, THEN!... I still say Jack and Will need to go on a roller coaster... hah...

_Knock-on-Wood_: Yeah, did I mention how much you rock?... You're quickly becoming one of my favorite reviewers because you're just so sweet... yes, well, as usual, I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I hope you liked this chapter, as well... again, for, like, the billionth time, thank you so much for mentioning me in your profile... It gave me warm fuzzies inside...

**Next Chapter:** _The Bastard's Letter- _This chapter could also be called "WHEN THE STARS ATTACK"... but that's just my opinion... Kagome finds out all the stuff her mom neglected to mention... namely about Naraku, her father, and this weird thing called the Shikon jewel...


	3. The Bastard's Letter

**AN:** I'm so glad I've gotten such positive responses for this. I'm rather pleased with it, myself. My writing is weird... it seems to change with every story I write. It's all depending on my mood when I start it... and however well I start it, that's how it proceeds for the rest of the fic, regardless of whether it starts good or crappy... but, yeah, that's just me... queen of the crackheads...

hEyKyRa13

* * *

Disclaimer: (forgot to add this last chapter... don't sue me, please... I need to eat lunch...) You know... I have to wonder if Mrs. Takahashi ever writes stuff on here... cuz technically, she wouldn't need a disclaimer... SHE OWNS IT!... hmm, just some food for thought... so no, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters... except the stars... I own the stars... but now, this train of thought has inspired me to create my own manga that's so popular, it earns a place in and I'll post something without a disclaimer, and if they try to boot it off, I can just stick out my tongue and chant "Nah na nah na nah naaaaahhh"... I look forward to the day...

**Soul**

**Chapter 3**

**The Bastard's Letter**

_How can you do this, Mom?_

I held my breath, staring up at the night sky, waiting for a response. The stars held no sympathy, merely blinking in and out, almost mockingly. I stuck my tongue out at them.

No matter how many times I asked myself that question, for some reason, the answer never magically materialize in front of me.

I sighed. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Third time's a charm, right?

_How can you do this, Mom?_

…

…

Yeah, that didn't work. Still no magical answer… maybe the "charm" didn't apply to the thirty-third time…

_So what do you say?_

I blinked. Did I just hear…?

_Hmm… I don't know, what do you think?_

_She's a tough cookie, but she's no spring chicken, if you know what I'm saying. I say she lasts a day…_

Well, what do you know? I actually got an answer… not the one I was expecting, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right?

_Before what?_

_Before he slices her in two…_

And why, exactly, was I calmly accepting the fact that a gang of unfamiliar voices were chatting in my head, again?

_No way. Lady Higurashi's a lot tougher than that. Even if she isn't as young as she used to be, she's got more than enough wit to make up for it. I give her a week, at least._

_I still say you're over estimating those humans… four days, tops._

_What about Kagome?_

_She's younger, but not nearly as experienced. Three days._

_Is that a wager, I smell?_

You know, I _am_ here, you guys… whoever you are…

_Oh, what do you know? It's the little human, herself!_

_Little Kagome._

_Hey, girl. You were right! You humans _are_ entertaining._

What?

_All you do is wage war against each other._

_And then, when your race is almost wiped out, the demons come to finish the job._

What the _hell_?

_All very entertaining indeed._

_Agreed._

Shut up!

_What's the matter, Kagome?_

_Guess we're not as stupid as you thought, huh?_

Stop it!

_I thought you'd be happy. You were right all along, weren't you?_

_That's right. You like being right, remember?_

I said _shut up!_

_Aw, wittle Kagome doesn't like us anymore?_

_Who cares? Keep her going. She's more fun when she's mad._

_Wo-hoo! Pass the popcorn!_

_Go ahead, human! Get pissed! Blow off some steam!_

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Kagome!"

It was a new voice that called to me, but with the laughter of all the others still ringing in my head, my mind was left with little power to acknowledge it. Nonetheless, I lashed out desperately, unable to see the source of the voices amongst the deep black.

"Kagome!"

_Why are they still calling me? Haven't they had enough? Why can't I see them? Why can't I see anything?_

"Kagome, wake up! You're dreaming!"

…_Maybe that's why?_

"STUPID STARS!" I screamed as I shot up, my eyes snapping open. Sweat fell down my face like rain, the little droplets caught on my nose and eyelashes trembling with each labored breath I heaved. Dark bangs clung to my soppy forehead, obscuring my already hazy vision, slowly coming into focus as my drugged coma-like state began to wear off.

"Kagome?"

The voice sounded foreign to my ears, and at first, I jumped in surprise at the sound just behind my ear. However, doing so created a rather unpleasant side effect- my none-too-lovely reminder that I slept in a bunk bed… on the _bottom_ bunk, might I add…

_CLANK_

"_Crap!"_ I hissed, cradling my injured head, glaring up at the metal mattress supports that caused the damage. _If it's not stars, it's my own bed, isn't it?_

A gentle hand grazed my own lightly. Luckily, I was altogether too preoccupied to be surprised a second time. "I'm sorry I startled you. Are you okay?"

I seriously considered indulging my tremendous urge to let her know just how _not_ okay I was, but I bit my tongue, leaving myself to be content simply rubbing my offended head. My lethargic stupor had long since worn off, and the intruder's identity was no longer anonymous.

Sango knew me all too well. "I'll take that as a no."

I snorted. "Why don't we skip the _painfully _obvious-" I emphasized the word on purpose, and glanced at her discreetly to see if she noticed; I was pleased to see she did, "-and just start again with you explaining why you are in my room in the middle of the night?"

Sango breathed a defeated sigh and nodded, making herself comfortable on the corner of my bed, being sure to duck her head to avoid the same fate I was still suffering from. With my face cloaked in the darkness, I scowled. Privately, I half wanted her to hit her head like I did, so that she could feel the-

"I had to talk to you before we left," she began timidly, staring at her feet. "You have to know something."

"What is it?" I wanted to know, my pain temporarily discarded in favor of interest. "And what do you mean, 'before we left'? Who all is going besides you and Mother?"

Sango eyed me curiously. "Your mother left before you were told. I'm only one of about two dozen villagers who were asked to accompany the Lady Higurashi. We're supposed to leave in a few hours."

I gasped. "What? So soon? But why?"

"You know Naraku and _his_ type," Sango spat venomously, shuddering in contempt. "They have no patience for these sort of things."

"The bastard," I growled. Of course, this was certainly not _all_ I could call him. On the contrary, I had quite the vocabulary at my disposal.

Naturally, Sango recognized my reaction and intercepted… unfortunately. "Kagome, that wasn't what I came to tell you."

I was irritated by the interruption, but my curiosity overwhelmed my irritation. "Well, what is it, then?"

Sango turned away momentarily to fish out a neatly folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket. My eyes widened.

"Isn't that Naraku's letter?" I voiced my thoughts aloud. After Sango's affirmed nod, I glanced at her suspiciously. "What are _you _doing with it?"

"Here," was all the answer she'd give me as she tossed the note to me, studying me carefully as I cautiously unfolded the note and drew my attention to the words neatly scripted on the page.

_To my dearest Lady Higurashi,_

_It's certainly been a while, my dear. How are you faring? Very well, I do hope. And how of your children? Kagome and Souta, if I'm not mistaken. My apologies if I sound a little forward, but, on the other hand, I do have a guest, here, who is simply _dying_ to know…_

_Anyway, he'd absolutely love it if you were to pay a visit. It's been quite a while since you two have last seen each other, and if I know you, you must miss him a great deal. He certainly misses you._

_So, it is in your best interest that you come to visit us as soon as… humanly possible, if you understand my meaning._

_I do look forward to reacquainting, again._

_Until then,_

_Naraku_

By the boiling of my expression, Sango had pretty much assumed I had finished, and coughed softly to re-attain my attention. I gave it _very_ reluctantly. Another one of those moments in which I would have preferred to quietly erupt… not like I would have stayed quiet for _long_, mind you…

"That's not all," was what finally attracted my interest. My eyes flicked toward her. She hardly looked any happier than I felt. She nudged her chin back down at the note. "Turn it over."

With a quirked brow, I did as she instructed. Sure enough, there was more thinly scribed writing.

_PS- Oh, and before I forget, I would also request that, as sort of a re-acquainting present, you bring the Shikon jewel. I know your husband would very much appreciate it-_

Sango ripped it out of my hands before I had the chance to shred it… bummer…

"_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT-_"

Sango effectively clamped her hand over my mouth before another word was screamed. Not an easy feat, mind you, but I was hardly in the mood to be impressed.

"_Shut up_!" she hissed softly. "Do you want to wake up the _entire village_?"

I pulled her hand long enough to harshly whisper "_But that moronic, son-of-a-"_ before it promptly returned to my mouth.

Sango leaned closer, this time not intimidated by my wrath… again, another bummer… "Look, I _know_ you're pissed, but just to let you know, your mother _is_ still awake, and if she finds out you know about why she's _really_ going to Naraku's fortress, she won't be too happy."

I fixed her with a glare that all but screamed 'Do I _look_ like I care?'

Sango rolled her eyes. _Damn, it didn't work._ "Kagome, trust me. If you thought Lady Higurashi's performance tonight was a little much, you _really_ don't want her to know that _you_ know what that note says."

"So what?" I snapped, jerking my head out of her grasp. "Sango, you don't get it. Do you realize what that note says? My _father_ is alive! And _Naraku_ has him!"

"That's why your mother is going to handle it," Sango retaliated.

"She's not going to _handle_ it, Sango, she's committing suicide!" I told her.

"Kagome, you have to have faith in your mother. She'll make everything-"

"Everything will _not _be fine, Sango!" I insisted. "My _father is alive!_ This makes a world of difference! Naraku's not going to let him _or_ Mother out of his grasp once he has them both!"

"Kagome, would you just calm down and listen-"

"No, you don't understand! Naraku can't have-"

_SLAP_

I sat stunned for a moment, staring at the blank space of wall on the opposite side of the room. The impact of her hand on my cheek snapped my eyesight in that direction, and for now, I didn't feel the need to move it. A part of my mind registered the fact that the stinging sensation was from my throbbing cheek, but another, much larger part, simply did not care. That blank spot was just far too interesting to spare a glance at my friend.

I knew I had stepped… no, more like frog-leaped over the line, this time- I went way too far. And I knew exactly why.

_Great job, moron. You just _had_ to go and remind her of… them…_

"How _dare_ you say that I don't understand?" Sango breathed, both rage and betrayal exposed in her tone.

I wisely remained silent. _Wow, I really underestimated that wall. It really is very fascinating._

"Kagome, we've known each other our _entire_ lives… no matter what you tell me, regardless of whether your father is dead or alive, there is _no _way you could convince me that _you_ hate Naraku more than I do. I probably understand a helluva lot more than anyone on this damn planet how you feel, so don't you _dare_ patronize me like I'm some clueless nitwit simply sitting on the sidelines. I've been through too much, both by myself and with Kohaku, to deserve that."

"I know," I whispered contritely. "And I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking."

Sango wasn't in the mood to be humored, apparently. "You seem to be doing that a lot, lately."

"Well, can you blame me?" I snapped a little more sharply than I had intended. "You're right, Sango. You do understand me better than anyone else. So can't you understand why I feel so… frustrated?"

This seemed to do the trick as I noticed from the corner of my eyes Sango's expression soften. "Yeah, I do. I just wish… that you'd stop to consider everyone else for a while. You're not the only one suffering, here."

"I know, I know," I sighed, ignoring my still stinging cheek to plop my head in my hands, propping my elbows on my knees. Of course, my eyes never left the spot on the wall. At this point, I was a little afraid to. Sango was right- she knew me too well. "But I can't help but feel it's… different."

"It's been seven years, Sango. Seven incredibly long years… and all along, I've felt like I've been the only one to believe that he was alive. At first, everyone believed… then they mourned… then they told me to get a life. Even Souta, after a while."

"But-" Sango began, but I cut her off just as quickly.

"Don't deny that you doubted, too," I cut her off. "I was the _only_ one who wouldn't let go. And now I find out was proven right… and I almost wish I wasn't. It's going to mean that… I may lose… my other…"

"Kagome, I-"

"Sango, I know you said that I'm not the only one suffering, and you're right. But not even you can really completely understand how… weird I feel… I can't even really explain it other than I don't like it… and I don't know what to do… I just… don't… know…"

My legs came up to my chest and my head lowered to hide behind my arms resting on my knees. I didn't cry… tears were a luxury I had lost privilege to a long time ago, but, if anything, the disability to release everything simply made the raw pain I felt even worse.

Soft rustling and movement on the bed told me that Sango had left me to my privacy. At this point, I didn't know whether I had appreciated the move or regretted it- should I have stopped her?

Suddenly, a thought blurred across my mind, and I called out before I realized she had left.

"Sango?"

Silence.

"Yes?" she replied uncertainly.

I held back a sigh of relief. "The jewel. In the letter, it mentioned a jewel… Shikon. What is it?"

I heard Sango's jacket crinkle only slightly. She must have shrugged. "I'm not sure. I questioned Lady Higurashi about it, myself, but she didn't respond."

I nodded. "I see," I replied quietly, absorbed in my own thoughts. This time, I didn't notice as Sango hesitated long enough listen for any other questions before silently stepping out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**AN:** The more I write about them, the more I find myself loving them... those stupid stars crack me up... go figure...

**Review Responses:**

_Ice-Blue_: Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last.

_tsume.hack_: ...Correction, _you_ are the queen of the crackheads... just cuz I say so... aren't I so mean? hee... at least I'm better than the blue-haired chick... but anyway, once again, you need to get into the background story of Inuyasha so you can fully appreciate all the glory of the subduing necklace... and by the way, I wasn't originally gonna do this, but I'm figuring out a way to add the subduing necklace in this fic... still have some kinks to work out, though... and yes... I always ph34r you... but as long as I have my little green book, you should show even greater ph34r to me...

_Knock-on-Wood_: Have I told you that you are quickly becomming my favorite reviewer yet? You are just far too sweet... I don't deserve half the compliments you gush out on me, really... hey, wait... did I read that right?...O.O... I'm one of your favorite authors?... (blush) awww... I'm gonna hunt you down and glomp you to death now...

_xbittersweet_: I LOVE that you LOVE this so much... and yes... nail-polish remover is a horrid smell... makes you dizzy... like amonia... yuck...

**Next Chapter:** The plan- It's a walk down memory lane for Kagome, and it'll be a heck of a morning for Kagome's mom when she discovers why... pretty much, the beginning of Kagome's long, treacherous journey... and yeah, just read and you'll see...


	4. The Plan

**AN**: No, I haven't died... not yet, anyway... but, yeah, I was going through my stuff, and decided that, even though I haven't really finished chapter fifteen of Protect Me, yet, I could at least put this up... not what you guys were waiting for, I know, but I'm afraid it's all I can offer for the time being.

On that note, some crazy loon _cough cough_ Knock-on-Wood _cough cough_ went and did something crazy like nominating my fic for an award of some sort... girl, you're nuts... fanfiction greats like Ilkustioa and Rozefire belong there... and _are_ on there... I can't compete with them!... Trust me, even the consideration of such a feat is a tremendous compliment in itself... but I still call you all crazy for liking it _that_ much... sheesh... now you're gonna go and make me blush...

And also, something that totally doesn't pertain to anything Inuyasha...

My birthday is next Friday! 8/26! Hooray for me!

_insert cheezy grin here_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **..._sigh_ alright, I admit it... Inuyasha isn't mine... BUT BANKOTSU IS!

**Soul**

**Chapter 4**

**The plan**

The night was very still; rather unusual for our little village. Normally, there was someone up, even at this ungodly hour, typically patrolling the streets for wandering demons and venturesome human children. Some fell asleep to the tunes of old radios; they won't be turned off until well after dawn. Stray animals would wander through the alleyways, rummaging through garbage in search of either food, shelter, or both. But tonight, everything was strangely quiet. It was as if the night itself acknowledged the tension settling over the Higurashi home, and radiated it through the entire human settlement. Even the full moon cast an eerie glow upon all surfaces.

On the other hand, however, it provided more than enough light for me to see my way through the hallways.

I glanced over my shoulder every few steps, just to make sure the extra light wasn't pointing me out to any unsuspecting or, even worse, _suspecting,_ bystanders. But, of course, the silence didn't lie- there was no one in sight, each time I glanced back.

Nevertheless, I kept up my vigilant caution.

I held my breath as I slid my head around a corner, glancing up and down to check for any sign of activity. After being assured there was none, I softly tiptoed around and worked my way down the corridor.

"My Lady, you called for me?"

I froze, my breath caught in my throat._ Crap! I'm gonna get caught!_

"Yes, thank you, Sango, I appreciate you coming to meet me at this ungodly hour."

Holding my breath, I scurried back the way I came and all but threw myself back behind the safety of a shadowy pillar.

"My pleasure, Lady Higurashi," Sango replied solemnly. "Was there a problem?"

I nearly breathed a sigh of relief after realizing they didn't see me before I stopped myself. I _was_ in hiding, after all. I peeked around the pillar's surface cautiously.

My mother sighed. "I don't think I need to remind you of the rather _eventful_ evening."

Sango nodded understandingly. "Yes… that."

"A complete disaster," Mother agreed, frowning deeply. "I did plan on a less stressful night for Kagome's fifteenth birthday."

"Kagome was just shocked," Sango explained. "It's shocking enough for anyone to find out their mother is walking into enemy territory, let alone Kagome. Certainly not what she was expecting for her birthday."

_That's right!_ I thought firmly.

"Yes, I know," Mother replied wearily. "But there really was no proper time. I suppose… I was just as nervous about telling her as I was about her reaction. I knew she wouldn't handle it well, but now I wish I would have been honest earlier. Maybe it would have given her time to understand-"

"Lady Higurashi, no offense, but I don't think she'd ever understand," Sango interrupted politely. "She may act kind of rude and uncaring, but underneath that, she's just scared of losing the only parent she's got left."

_Since when did Sango turn so insightful?_ I wondered.

"I suppose you're right," Mother agreed, nodding. "But… still…"

Sango smiled. "Did you want me to remain here, my Lady? Not join you to Naraku's castle?"

Mother looked up at the girl hopefully. "Oh, would you? I mean… I'd feel so much better knowing Kagome had someone to watch over her."

I had to hold back an indignant snort at that one. _Who does she think I am? Souta? I don't need a baby sitter, least of all Sango, watching over me!_

Sango gulped back a giggle. "I wouldn't let Kagome hear you say that," she advised.

Mother nodded. "Too true. I can't thank you enough for staying behind, Sango. You are one of my strongest warriors, and it relieves me to know you'll be here to watch over my children."

I frowned. _She sounds like she's leaving us to our doom._

Sango's mind apparently worked in the same direction, for she voiced as much to my mother.

"Don't get me wrong," Sango added hastily. "Both Kagome _and_ Souta are incredibly strong. They take their lead from you, Lady. You shouldn't let someone like Naraku force you to sacrifice your confidence in either of them."

Mother shook her head, distractedly. "No, no, it's not that I do not have confidence in Kagome. Not at all. But it's… so much more than that, it's-"

Then, my mother did a very strange thing. She suddenly stopped mid-sentence and turned her head, looking unswervingly in my direction. Whether she suspected my presence or not, I daren't pause to find out as my breath was caught in my throat and I thrust myself backward into the shadows, praying my cover had not been blown.

My heart thumped in my ears as I sat crouched behind the pillar, chewing on my lip. The silence was life strangling, and the longer it stretched, the louder the pounding in my chest became. A sinking feeling began to creep up my throat as I heard footsteps approach closer.

"Lady Higurashi?" Sango spoke up.

Still hidden behind the pillar, my vision was completely blocked, but I could hear my mother's short gasp and small footsteps, skirts rustling. It sounded like she had spun around, the gasp leading my mind to assume she was broken from some distraction.

Nonetheless, my tension eased. Regardless of whether or not _I_ was the distraction, her attention is elsewhere, for now. _Thank you, Sango!_

"Forgive me," Mother said softly. "My mind had strayed… elsewhere."

Sango paused before responding, most likely bowing. "I understand, Lady Higurashi."

Feeling brave, I peeked around the column once again. Mother's back was to me, only about five or six feet away, now. Her body blocked me from Sango's view, and from my position, I could spot her straightening from her bow, smiling encouragingly.

"My Lady, forgive me, but it is rather late, and you have an earlier morning in but a few hours. Perhaps the time would be better spent resting in your chambers?"

Mother shook her head, hand waving dismissively. "I appreciate the concern, Sango, but I couldn't sleep. Not now. I think what I need is a walk. Some fresh air to help clear my focus."

Sango nodded. "I'll inform the guards."

Mother bobbed her head and in a swirl of skirts, spun around to walk briskly toward the stairs. Sango began to move away, also, but Mother's voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Sango? Please lock my chambers," she added, tossing the key to the girl. "No one is to enter under any circumstances. There are some… articles I wish to remain safely kept."

"I understand, Lady."

Mother nodded and disappeared around the corner. I turned to see Sango move toward the closed double doors at the end of the hallway, fingering the key.

I frowned. _Oh, no you don't!_

My hand shot to my hair, snatching one of my hairpins. Rising, I squinted my eyes, my tongue slipping out of the corner of my mouth as I aimed, and tossed the pin down the adjacent corridor. I ducked back as Sango's head whipped around at the noise.

I tucked myself back into the shadows as she strode past me to investigate. She stopped at the corner, peering into the dark shadows suspiciously.

While her back was turned, I crept out of my hiding spot, keeping an eye on Sango's back as I quickly tip-toed to the door and pushed it open, slipping inside the dark room. I turned back around to return the door to its original position, then dashed around to the other side of her bed to wait.

Merely seconds later, Sango's light step returned, gaining volume as she approached until she stopped at the door. Then silence, a brief moment of hesitation before she continued. Jingling keys and a solid click announced that the room was locked shut. Nonetheless, I waited until I could no longer hear Sango before I allowed a sigh of relief to be breathed, turning to lean my back against the side of the bed while my head collapsed on its surface.

"That," I whispered to myself, "was way too close."

With the security of the locked door, I sat where I was, content to listen to the sound of my own breath as I willed my excited heart to calm down.

_Come on, Kagome, you don't have time to waste!_ A voice in my head reminded me, so I slowly pulled myself to my feet and looked around.

"Alright… if I were a special jewel wanted by an evil bastard, where would I be?" I murmured aloud, wandering over towards Mother's dresser, hovering over its surface and the items it displayed.

All of a sudden, memories of my childhood sprung into mind, and my search for Naraku's jewel was forgotten as I stared down at Mother's treasure. My fingers reached out to gently stroke a small, glass perfume bottle, intricately crafted, my fingertips exploring every smooth surface with the same child-like wonder as I had many years ago. Bringing my thumb and forefinger together, I lightly pinched the rubber sac, spraying a puff of the light scent into the air. I smiled and leaned forward, eyelids sliding shut as I dipped my head in the puff, inhaling the sweet, lilac fragrance.

When the puff had cleared, I opened my eyes and turned my head, my new focus on the beautifully carved wooden brush. I put my fingers back to work, resisting a giggle as I splayed them over the bristly surface, enjoying the prickling feeling on my palm. I moved my hand to trace my fingers along the carved lines down the handle, and into the more intricate designs of flowers and vines, each intricately done with excellent craftsmanship.

I was about to move onto the next object when a soft voice drifting from outside pushed my senses into alert mode, head snapping up to the window, warily. With my breath held in my throat, I silently moved toward the glass, ducking against the wall to glance through the curtains, praying the light fabric would conceal my location.

Looking down, anyway, I noticed the sounds came from two guards standing near the castle entrance, conversing among each other in an effort to keep themselves awake. As they're voices drifted toward me, I heard fragmented bits of their conversation, something about Naraku, my mother, the approaching dawn and… missing cheese?

I backed away from the window, frowning. Though I was still safe, I still had that jewel to find, and judging by how more and more guards seemed to be lurking around the castle entrance, I was running out of time. Now wasn't the time to be swept down memory lane.

With renewed vigor, I spun around and returned to the dresser, this time not getting distracted. I searched over it, in every container I could find, even behind the dresser in case it had fallen back there (not that I thought it would, mind you), yet my search proved to be fruitless.

But I would not be defeated so easily! Next came her closet, and out-turning every pocket, checking for any hidden compartments inside and out. But yet again, no luck.

Emerging from the closet, I stood with my hands on my hips, surveying the room with a critical eye. Soon, that critical eye landed on Mother's bedside table, completely bare save for a half-melted candle and a small, dark green book.

Curiosity got the better of me, once again, as I found myself moving forward, almost as if my feet had a will of their own, finally stopping to seat myself on my knees beside the bed. Reaching out, I grabbed the book and brought it closer for a thorough inspection.

I recognized it almost as soon as my fingers brushed against its soft, velvety cover, and before I knew it, I was blinking back a wave of tears.

"Daddy… it's… your journal," I murmured as my fingers stroked the green velvet and gold lettering lovingly. Brushing back the tears stubbornly, I looked at the cover, reading aloud, "To my wonderful daughter, my little princess, with all my love". Sniffling, I opened the cover to read the small writing in the bottom corner.

_Kagome, may you never lose your wonderful spirit and incredible heart. Together, they will bring you eternal strength as you battle through life. _

_Stay strong, my princess. I love you always. _

_Daddy_

Great. There went those stupid tears, again. No matter how hard I scrubbed at them, they refused to go away. Frustrated, now, I gave up, and instead focused my energy on skimming through the entries, recalling the days when Mother would read them to me as I was tucked in bed as a child. I laughed softly at the small doodles from my father's non-artistic hand as he recounted his travels on the road, and of the people and things he had seen on the way.

A small trail of string caught my attention, and I smiled as a new wave of memories washed over me, reaching out to fondle the black leather cord, coiling it around my fingers. I could remember how much I hated it when I spotted the little strip of black peeking out from below the pages- it was Mother's bookmark, and it meant that the reading would be over for the day. Typically, I would have been too tired to put up too much of a fight, but the fights I _did_ put up were memorable. Maybe a tad frustrating to Mother, but memorable to me.

I hardly noticed when the gentle fondling became insistent tugging as the tears fought against me again, and before I knew it, I was throwing the book on the ground angrily.

_Why did you have to go, Daddy? Why couldn't you have stayed, for once? Just… stay… stay with me? You wouldn't be in this mess, then… you wouldn't have disappeared for eight years. You wouldn't be with Naraku, right now, and Mother wouldn't be journeying off to her death to rescue you! Why couldn't you just-_

As I ranted in my head, I tried to clench my fingers tightly, but something wound around my fingers prevented me from doing so. I had a vague remembrance of Mother's bookmark, and so spun my around to glare at the traitorous cord as if I could place the blame on it, instead. However, as soon as my eyes landed on it, my anger melted away to be replaced by shock.

You know, I had never actually seen the entire bookmark… all I had ever recalled seeing was the black tips sticking out of the top and bottom. So it came as a surprise to me when I spotted a small white glass shard, no bigger than my thumb, attached somewhere near the center. Frowning, I brought the shard closer to my face, staring in awe and… still a little bit of shock, I'll admit.

As I studied it, I discovered it was not really white, but more of a really pale pink color. And it certainly wasn't glass. I rubbed my thumb across it curiously. It felt a bit warm to the touch, and very smooth, more like marble or pearl than glass. As I moved my thumb away from it, I was startled to find the spot where I had touched it was slightly whiter. But as I stared at it, I slowly regained its normal pink hue.

"Whoa… it's sort of like a marble mood ring," I commented thoughtfully.

Then…

_Duh!_

I gripped the leather string tightly, eyes blazing. "This must be it! The Shikon jewel!"

Voices drifted from outside, again, this time a bit louder, and much more of them. I frowned, looking out the window at the creeping sun.

With a sigh, I stood, staring at the jewel in my hands momentarily before taking the ends of the leather in each hand and tying it around my neck like a necklace. Once it was secured, I tucked the jewel in my shirt, out of sight, and turned to move towards the door.

I stopped just before it, rolling my eyes and smacking my palm against my forehead. "Duh, you idiot. It's locked, remember?"

With an annoyed grumble, I spun around and headed for the window when my father's journal caught my eye. I hesitated only for a moment before walking back and leaning down to scoop the book up, sticking it under my arm and making my way back to the window. Pushing it open, I looked down, waiting until the gathering guards' attention was diverted elsewhere before I climbed out and scaled down the wall, using the ancient stone's chipped mortar as grip holds for my hands and feet.

A minute later found me leaping the last ten feet to the ground and ducking down immediately, waiting for any response to my presence. When none was made, I snuck around the castle walls and darted across the street to the shadows of a two-story building close by, using this strategy to make my way to the city's gates, where my bike and pack were waiting.

Mother was _not_ going to meet Naraku, certainly not with the jewel. Not if I could help it.

* * *

**Review Responses**:

_xbittersweet_: Aww... thank you for both your compliments and your patience!

_Knock-on-Wood_: Yeah, as previously mentioned, you're a nut... _pats on head_ but I wouldn't have ya any other way! You're really far too kind, you know that?

**Next chapter:** _The Real Quest_- Kagome finally starts off on her journey with her ever trustworthy pink bike! (from the series... with a bit of a tune up...) Of course, will she be alone? No way... but does she even know what she's doing? ... not really... but she'll find out...


	5. The Real Quest

**AN:** ducks wave of rotten vegetables Yeah, I know, I know, I've only disappeared off the face of the planet for ages and this isn't the update you've been waiting for (cough cough Protect me). But I just realized that I had a few more chapters of this tucked away, and figured I could at least update _something_! And besides, chapter 16 of PM isn't even done... it's a pretty important chapter and I can't get the dialogue to run smoothly. I swear, I AM working on it though... it hasn't just sat in my computer idle for the last few months. Every once in a while I'll pull it out, but what I want to say won't come out right.

I promise, though, when it finally does, it'll be out here, okay? At least enjoy this, okay? I really do like this plot line... Puh-wease? puppy dog eyes

* * *

**Soul**

**Chapter 5**

**The real quest**

About a quarter of a mile away from the city, I glanced back over my shoulder for what must have been the millionth time, had I been counting. And, like each of the nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine times before, I breathed a sigh of relief at the empty wasteland that greeted my paranoid glance.

Turning back to face my path, I stopped and leaned my bike on its stand, taking the time to wipe my brow. It was still pretty dark outside seeing as the mountains still held onto as much of the sun's rays as possible, but the humidity was already starting to rise.

"Certainly too warm to be walking anymore," I thought aloud, moving around the bike, studying it carefully.

I couldn't help but grin at my beautiful beast, as I called it. Motorcycles were a rare thing to come across, and I could hardly believe it when I stumbled across an old, rusty one in Mr. Genki's junkyard two years ago. Sure, the outside was almost completely corroded away, and resembled an undead creature more than any kind of machinery back then, but the inside was hardly touched, and still in working order after a little bit of tuning up. After he let me keep it, I worked on it daily for close to eight months, gathering every scrap metal I could find that wasn't being used, and working in the old geezer's shop for ages to pay for his services. But in the end, he did a rather commendable job of working the metal into a new shell for the bike. Within a few more days, my beautiful beast was born.

My grin grew, however, as my fingers reached out to stroke the smooth, pink surface, compliments of Sango. Even the seat was covered in a rather rough, yet no less beautiful green leather hide, probably earned from one of the demon raids earlier in the year.

So absorbed was I in admiring my friend's work that I hardly noticed the dark shadow looming over me until it was too late. When I spotted it creeping up the side of the seat, I gasped and spun around, prepared to fight till the bitter end.

"So, I assume you like the bike, then?"

My shock only lasted for a moment before I thrust a shaky pointed finger, screaming, "You?"

Sango smirked, arms crossed over her chest. "Yup… me."

"B-but… what are you doing-"

"Kagome, don't insult me," Sango chided, rolling her eyes as she uncrossed her arms, reaching out to grab my shaking hand and turn it to place something in my palm. "I believe this is yours."

I blinked, confused, as I looked down to the small object she placed in my hand.

"My… my hair clip?"

She nodded. "Tossing it into the hallway to distract me… come on, Kagome, you don't think I'm that stupid, do you?"

"But, I-"

"Sure enough, when I found the clip on the ground, I knew exactly what you were doing… in fact, just before I locked the door, I came close to busting you, right then and there."

I frowned, brows furrowing in confusion. "But you didn't."

Sango nodded, shrugging as she smiled and moved around to the other side of the bike. "I don't like Lady Higurashi going off like this any better than you do. She may not be my mother… but she's been the closest thing to one for the last eight years. I'm not about to let her throw her life away for some valiant cause." Then she eyed me carefully, adding, "And I'm not about to let _you_ do the same thing, either."

This time, my brows lowered dangerously, huffing my chest for the argument I knew was to follow.

It deflated me a little when she laughed, waving her hand at me dismissively. "Kagome, don't even start. I'm not going to stop you. I'm simply following your mother's orders, as I'm sure you overheard."

My brows shot up, now, in surprise.

She chuckled. "Your mother gave me explicit instructions to stay with you, so that's what I'm doing."

My right eyebrow twitched. I was sure to get a headache from all this, sooner or later. "So, you're coming?"

"Of course I am," she replied airily, swinging her leg over the back of my bike with ease. "You didn't think you would walk up to Naraku's front door without me, did you?"

Finally, my apprehensions wore off, and I shook my head, laughing lightly. "No… of course not. What would have given you that idea?"

I moved closer to the bike and hopped on in front of her as she leaned forward, tapping the handlebars lightly. "I'll admit, not using your bike until you were out of hearing range was smart. And if I weren't so good a tracker, I wouldn't have noticed the small marks in the ground you made."

I tilted my head back to glance at her through the corner of my eyes. "Marks? What marks?"

Sango grinned smugly. "When you push your bike across rough terrain like this, you put pressure more pressure into your toes, and it's enough to barely break the surface of the dry ground. I could see the breaks all over the place."

I rolled my eyes, yet couldn't resist throwing my head back and laughing long and loud. Sango's coming with me, huh? This certainly wouldn't be a boring trip.

"You're right. What would I do without you?" I asked as I roared the engine to life, revving it a few times just for the sheer joy of listening to my engine.

Sango's hands came around my waist and squeezed lightly, her mouth coming close to my ear as she shouted over the engine, "At least now, we won't have to find out!"

Suddenly, I kicked at the stand and braced my feet against the rests, gearing the engine and shooting forward. The wasteland echoed with its smooth purring and our combined laughter.

"Naraku's castle is right here," Sango said, pointing to the corresponding point on the map.

I nodded, taking another bite of my roll, encouraging her to continue.

She moved her finger about six or seven inches to where a much smaller green castle sat. "This is our city." Then, her finger moved about an inch, hovering over a bunch of doodles of trees. "And we're right here."

Sango sat back, leaning back against the tree trunk and biting into her own roll. "Lady Higurashi and her troop are moving by foot, which gives us the advantage of speed. If we keep this up, we should be at Naraku's by sunset, the day after tomorrow."

I nodded, reaching for my water canteen. "How long would it take Mother and the men?"

Sango shrugged. "It's doubtful they'd even leave, now."

I choked on the water, thumping my chest as I eyed Sango, questioningly. "What do you mean by that?"

Sango's eyebrow quirked. "Well, what _else_ could they do if they don't even have the jewel? _You_ have it, remember?"

I coughed down the remainder of the water in my throat and sighed, reaching for the jewel hanging on its leather binding, fingering the shard thoughtfully. "Yeah, you're right."

Sango snorted. "Of course I am. I thought we'd already been through this?"

I chuckled and reached back for my pack. "Yes, how could I have forgotten."

My friend smiled, tearing off another chunk of bread. "As long as you remember."

I shoved my pack away as I found what I was looking for.

Sango's eyes lit up curiously. "Hey, I remember that. That's your father's journal, isn't it?"

I nodded, eyes not straying from the pages as I thumbed through it. "Yup. The jewel was inside it."

Sango's eyebrows lifted in understanding. "You mean that bookmarker your mother used? Right before you threw your tantrums? _That _was the jewel?"

"Yup," I replied, somewhat distracted as my eyes skimmed over the words.

"Huh," Sango muttered, staring down at the fire thoughtfully. "Who would have guessed?"

I nodded absently, flipping the page.

"Hey."

Sango looked up at me. "What is it?"

I frowned. "I don't remember this one, in here," I replied, pointing to the unfamiliar words.

"Read it aloud," Sango suggested.

"Kay… '_To my Kagome'…_ huh?"

"What's wrong?"

I stared at the words, then flipped back a few pages to glance at the other headings. "All his other journal entries are addressed to me, but never once did he call me Kagome. He always called me 'my little princess'."

Sango shrugged. "Keep reading, and maybe you'll find out why."

Still disturbed, I flipped back and continued reading. "'_I must confess, you were never intended to possess this book. Your Mother was always to read it to you as you went to sleep, but never this far. If you do have it, and you are reading this, then something must be wrong, and it will undoubtedly be because of the Shikon jewel.'"_

At the mention of the jewel, I looked up to find Sango straightened, leaning forward as she listened. Our eyes met for a brief moment, our thoughts most certainly the same- _The jewel? He knew troubles would arise around the jewel?_

Sango nudged her chin toward the book, a silent request to continue, and I nodded, looking back to the words. "'_If your Mother has done a good job, which I know she has, you probably don't know what this jewel is. I will tell you, because it is something you need to know in order to face the problems that you will be coming your way.'_

'_The Shikon jewel is a legendary stone created by the priestess, Midoriko. You should remember her from the stories Lady Kaede used to tell you as a very young girl. But you do not know the entire story.'_

'_Many many years ago, before the demons dominated the planet, humans coexisted with demons, not quite in harmony, but in more of a tolerance of each other. Demons would attack from time to time, but never posed that much of a threat because of the very powerful mikos, special people that possessed great holy powers that the demons feared. And so, the humans were relatively safe.'_

'_However, the abilities of a miko are not easily acquired. Not even I really know how one becomes a miko, and as humanity continued to thrive, fewer and fewer mikos were present. Finally, the miko population dwindled to one last girl- Midoriko.'_

'_It was during Midoriko's time that the first demon threat arose. Great masses of them attack, their evil ever mounting, and Midoriko was the only defense against them. But, being a very powerful miko, she was able to stop the force of demons with a single, brave sacrifice. Using her own life energy as a sealant, she sealed all the power and strength of the evil within a small, round jewel- the Shikon jewel.'_

'_Since then, its power has been sought by both humans and demons, alike. Human greed, demon greed, neither were very different. But Midoriko prepared for such a reaction. As she died amongst the concentrated evil, using her own power to purify it, her last willing wish was that it couldn't be used by those who wish to control its power. After the jewel, containing all the evil, had been purified, it burst into many small shards, one of which you hold with you. Anyone wishing to use it must first gather all the pieces to unlock its power.'_

'_Over time, many have tried, and different groups of both humans and demons succeeded in collecting enough to form several, separate pieces of the jewel. If I'm correct, there should be four large portions scattered across the country.'_

'_My dear Kagome, if you have read this far, then you must by now understand your task. Naraku, the demon lord, wishes to possess the jewel for his own benefit, using its power to unleash a wave of destruction over the planet like nothing either demons or humans have ever seen before. My sweet daughter, its up to you to recover the completed jewel before he does.'_

'_I realize this must be an incredible thing for me to ask you, and your Mother will have undoubtedly try her own hand at taking care of the task for you. You must understand that she loves you dearly, as I do, and doesn't want you to have to deal with the pressures of the task I'm asking. But I believe you can do it. I have seen a light in you that I believe can overcome the impending darkness. I do not have a doubt in my heart that you can do this and protect not only us humans, but the entire world from its devastating fate.'_

'_Please, do not underestimate your inner strength, my Kagome. In this troubled time, you will discover your own shine. I know you will.'_

'_I'll always love you, my little princess,'_

'_Daddy'_

After reading that, I sat back, staring blankly into space. Sango did similarly, but at the corner of her consciousness, watched me for my reaction.

I vaguely wondered if she was slightly disappointed at my lack of reaction as I continued staring, not saying a word, slowly letting what I read process through my mind.

Ah, but my good friend does know me well. For soon enough, she was definitely _not_ disappointed.

And so I screamed.

Nice and loud.

* * *

**AN:** Were there any reviews? I didn't even check... I'm sure there were, and for those that _did_ review, I thank you and apologize for the lack of response. You guys all rock!

**Next Chapter:** So what're we going to do, now?

This has all been a lot for our little Kagome to handle... what with her dad and mom and Naraku and screaming and stuff. So, she takes a bit of time trying to figure out what move to make next. It doesn't help that she gets distracted by a... uh... cough fiercesome warrior and his... uh, damsel in distress. Don't worry... they'll be familiar.


	6. So what're we gonna do now?

**AN:** I'm sorry this took so long! For once, I was actually writing in Protect me... got through almost the entire chapter and everything! But now I lost the charger to my laptop and all of the fic is on there... I need to get the charger back before I can finish the chapter and upload it. And for that, I'm so sorry!

The only thing I have to offer is this humble chapter...

...and in all honest, I'm rather amused that no one guessed who the "heroic figure" was... I guarantee you'll get a crack out of who it really is...

Sorry again! I swear I'm on it!

hEyKyRa13

-------------------------------------------

**Soul**

**Chapter 6**

**So… What're we gonna do now?**

Had anyone happened to walk by the forest at this point, whether demon or human, they would have been scared shitless at the pitiful wail that sounded neither human or demon… heck, not even a _ghost_ could pull off that kind of racket. Birds rose in clouds above the trees, startled out by the scream made by the unknown beast. Then, whoever was walking by would quickly decide it a better idea to run instead of walk. The birds have the right idea- _no one_ wants to stick around long enough to discover what manner of beast could produce a sound so… what's the word I'm looking for, terrifying? Bloodcurdling? Yeah, bloodcurdling is good.

Yeah, well, what those birds and that passerby did not realize was that fearsome scream was coming from an emotionally unsettled girl, fifteen years old yesterday, who had practically run away from home, intending on saving her father from the clutches of an evil demon king, instead discovering she's supposed to save the world.

See? You would be upset, too, right?

And trust me, you don't want to know what I would have been like had I been on my period, either, so this is nothing.

But in my mind, I had every reason to be upset… if upset is even the word you could use. 'Pissed off' doesn't quite cover it, either, but it's a tad closer. So, for the record, we'll say I was pissed off.

Now, back to the matter at hand… my being pissed off-

"Kagome?" Sango tried timidly.

Naturally, I didn't hear a thing over my own wailing, so she tried again.

"Kagome!"

Still, not a thing.

So, doing what any girl would do… she resorted to desperate measures.

_SLAP!_

I blinked, and spun around to stare at Sango incredulously, hand coming up to gingerly touch my stinging cheek.

She didn't look apologetic, either. "What? I needed to do something!"

My lip quivered slightly as I rubbed a little harder. "Ow," I said pointedly.

Sango's brow lowered only momentarily in retaliation before she sighed and returned to her seat against the tree, looking undaunted. "Well, you deserved it."

I frowned, but moved to sit next to her, facing away to lean my own back against the tree, still rubbing my cheek to restore feeling to it. "You know, I think this was the same cheek you slapped this morning."

Sango leaned her head back, eyes sliding shut. "You deserved it then, too."

I stared straight in front of me, and my gaze fell on my bike, so I decided I would trace over every detail with my eyes. I didn't really want to allow my mind to wander over the discoveries I had made while reading my father's journal. So, instead, I opted for staring at my bike. Besides… it really was a nice bike. I never really took the time to appreciate it until now.

Just about when I got to my third or fourth spoke in the front wheel, I sighed, lowering my hand from my cheek and dropping it in my lap. "Thanks."

"Anytime," was Sango's clipped, yet not unkind response.

Suddenly, I felt compelled to give her an explanation. I mean, I know she knew why I felt the urge to scream like a banshee… but I felt compelled to explain, anyway. I rarely question the way my mind works- I'd only get more headaches than usual, that way.

"It's just… I didn't know how to react," I said softly, staring at the shoots of grass between my legs, picking at them absently. "I mean, I woke up yesterday, thinking of my birthday, and dreading Kaede's lesson. Then, that night, I find out she's going to Naraku's. Then, I decide to go. Then… this… is it selfish of me to think that it's not fair and that the stars are out to get me?"

I could have imagined her startled expression at the mention of the word "stars", but her tone betrayed none of it. "Not really… and even if it is, I think you deserve to be a little selfish at a time like this."

I sighed again, resting my head up against the tree. "Yeah… maybe you're right."

This time, I heard her muffled chuckle. "Kagome, don't make me repeat myself a third time in one day."

I nodded, but couldn't find the will to smile at her joke.

She obviously sensed this and sighed, voicing the same question that weighed heavily in my mind. "So… what're you going to do, now?"

I shrugged, despite the fact that I knew she couldn't see it. "I don't know. What am I supposed to do?"

Sango hesitated before replying. "Well, Kagome, I'm not sure anyone can tell you that. It's not like someone's done something like this, before."

My eyes blinked sluggishly, staring up at the dimming sunlight through the canopy. "Yeah, but I-"

A high-pitched scream interrupted me, and both our heads snapped towards its direction.

"What was that?" Sango asked, already reaching for her Hiraikotsu out of instinct.

I frowned as I tried to recognize the voice. "I don't-"

A second scream interrupted me again, but quite different from the first. It was low, more guttural, but the most obvious difference was the clear intention of the growl- whatever it was, it was on the hunt. And, judging by the lack of conviction in the first screamer's warning, it had found its meal.

"Sango, come on!" I shouted, on my feet in seconds as I sprinted forward towards the voices, leaving a stumbling Sango behind, screaming for me to wait.

But, hey… she knows me well. It's not like she _expected_ me to stop or anything, right?

Before I knew it, I had burst into a small circular clearing lining a wall of rock, not more than twenty-five or thirty feet in diameter. I skidded to a stop, but, sadly, was not quick enough, and slammed into the back of what I could only assume was the attacker by the way it loomed over something much smaller against the wall.

The force of the impact sent me crashing none-too-gracefully onto my butt, but when I glared back up to scream God knows what to it for standing in my way, the insults died in my throat, which, at the time, began forming a huge lump as I tried to gulp.

Of course, it just _had_ to be the stars controlling my fate. Who else would have the humor to have me run into a fifty-some foot centipede demon? No, they couldn't just stop at me interrupting its hunt… no, I had to _slam_ into it! Oh yes, no one but those evil, conniving little gas balls could think up as clever a situation as this.

As my eyes traveled slowly up the many sections of insect body, each set with a pair of twitching legs, I finally came to the head, which looked surprisingly human. It was sort of like those mythical creatures you hear about in fairytales, with the torso of a human, and the lower body of a horse or goat... but the creature I was currently gaping at hardly looked like anything out of a fairytale… unless that fairytale was written by a bunch of stars…

But that's beside the point. The centipede body ended at just below her navel, and sickly yellow skin continued from there. The human-like part was female if the two bags of flesh protruding from her uncovered chest were any indication. And if she didn't sport three-inch long fangs and glowing almond eyes that lit up with hungry delight upon settling on me, one might even go so far as to call her good-looking… as long as you look up, and cover the whole centipede-thing from view.

Oh yeah… I'm sure the stars must be having a field day with me.

"Well, well, what have we here?" she said in a low voice that reminded me of a snake with a bit of a hiss to her words.

_Oh… crap…_

I reached around behind me for some sort of weapon when realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My bows and arrows, my primary weapon, was still hanging off my bike. I ran into the forest after a demon, a demon in _pursuit of prey,_ no less, without my bow…

I was so screwed…

Suddenly, something bounded in front of me and crouched in a protective stance, uttering a low growl in what sounded like a warning. It took a while for me to recognize it as the small prey that was huddled against the wall before the centipede turned her attention to me. At first, the only thing my mind could register was surprise at such a tiny creature could produce the throaty growl I heard back from our campsite. And not just tiny, but… _adorable_!

It mostly resembled a small, crème-colored kitten with large, black ears and more black fur covering her tiny paws like socks. A small patch of dark fur formed a small diamond shape on its forehead, sloping down in between large, almond-shaped crimson eyes of which whose thin, slitted pupils were focused on the centipede demon. Instead of one tail, though, the little demon had two, long and fluffy, together almost the size of its entire body, with a thin spiral of black winding around each of the tail tips.

I swear, had we met under different circumstances, now would be about the time that I'd be scooping up the little creature and hugging it as tightly as I could, squealing incomprehensibly how cute it was. But just as I was about to pull my already creeping hand away from doing just that, I suddenly noticed all the cuts and scrapes along its body, each trickling a small stream of blood. As I stared longer, I noticed that while it tried to crouch in a seemingly threatening position (although, I'll admit it's hard to be intimidated by something so cute!), it kept as much of its light weight off its front right paw as possible.

Nonetheless, the little cat demon hissed and spat as furiously as if it were completely unharmed and capable of facing such of foe.

Speaking of which…

Once the tiny cat had assumed its position in front of me, the centipede demon threw her head back and laughed, a kind of teeth-clenching cackled one would expect from a wicked witch (notice the similarities?).

"Foolish little one," she hissed in amusement. "You stand there, protecting a _human_ when you're hardly in a state to protect yourself!"

The cat spat its response in typical cat fashion, raking out a tiny paw to claw at the air in warning.

The centipede did nothing but laugh again, now starting to slowly approach us both, bowed insect legs clicking as they brought the enormous body closer. She slowly began reaching her clawed hand out like a delicatessen selecting a morsel from a buffet… oh, right, bad analogy for this situation, huh?

"You are both fools… I shall only hope such idiocy does not affect me once I devour you."

"I don't think so!"

I heard the whirring noise milliseconds before I heard Sango's voice, and, knowing what would follow, I grabbed the kitten and clutched it to my chest, curling my own body around it as I ducked as close to the ground as I could, eyes squeezed shut.

My hair swept around me as the force of the Hiraikotsu flew by, catching the centipede's outstretched hand, resulting in a hair-splitting screech that rivaled my own and the sickening thumb of the detached limb falling to the ground. I kept my eyes shut, knowing that the fingers would still be flailing around, and really not wanting to puke all over the cute kitty. After what I assumed was a safe amount of time, I hesitantly opened one eye, then the other, uncurling myself enough to allow the kitten to hop from my grasp and glance back at me with a 'mew' of appreciation. I had to push down a renewed urge to cuddle the creature to death at the sound of its cute little voice, but merely settled for a smile and a nod of understanding.

Meanwhile, the centipede was grasping her wrist, staring at the space where her hand should have been. I refused to look at where it sat, now. She darted thinned eyes to where Sango stood, voice crescendoeing to what sounded like a close cousin to a snarl had a snake-like voice the capability of snarling.

"You… You shall pay for that, human!"

Sango merely smirked, one hand on her hip, and the other slowly raising above her head. "I don't think so."

I saw the raised hand and, understanding its significance, reached for the kitten again (and no, my overwhelming desire to huggle it to death had _nothing_ to do with it!), resuming my protective position as I heard the faint sound of the whirling again.

Do centipedes have ears? Maybe not. Shame, (sarcastically speaking, of course) because that one might have noticed the giant boomerang's arched trajectory and avoided its path towards returning to its owner. A scream, which was cut off seconds later by a stomach-churning sound of exploding flesh, proved that such hearing must not have existed.

The second time I looked up, I saw Sango in the same position, but with the raised hand gripping onto the strap of the Hiraikotsu instead. I breathed a sigh of relief and straightened, letting go of the kitten once again, smiling at my friend.

"Sango, you came just in the-"

"Kagome, back up!" Sango called, hauling the boomerang over her shoulder and marching forward in a way I recognized as her preparing to use the weapon for close-range combat. "Just one more!"

I frowned in confusion, but as soon as I realized she was referring to the kitten, I moved in front of it, opening my mouth to stop her…

…but another small voice beat me to it.

"Don't you touch a hair on Kirara's head!"

All three heads, human and demon alike, moved simultaneously to the source of the demand.

At this point, I didn't think anything could get cuter than the little kitten demon. But the source behind the aggressive shout all but sent me dashing forward to capture it in a life-strangling hug.

Standing just above us on a ledge of rock was the smallest, cutest little boy I had ever seen. At least, he looked like a little boy, but further inspection revealed small pointed ears, a bushy, tan tail and tiny, bowed paws that, at least, weren't like any _human_ little boy I've seen. A head full of bushy, carrot red hair was massed together in a high ponytail at the back of his head with a little blue bow. Long bangs hung about bright green eyes, which glared in what I assumed was an attempt to be menacing towards Sango. Combined with the added effect of a tiny fang peeking out from his lip, I had to bite my lip at how hard the little guy struggled to appear daunting but with hardly any materials to work with, the overall effect was more of a doubling of cuteness, the complete opposite of what he was striving for.

Not to mention the cuteness factor of his outfit. He wore a long-sleeved blue shirt patterned with light blue leaves all over it and a small, light brown vest. Puffy, dark blue pants with his little paws poking out from it added to the boy's rounded appearance, stacking up the cute points heavily in his disfavor.

Sorry, little dude. You're just way too cute to be scary.

But, hell if I was going to poke at his pride…

With a leap that confirmed his demon blood, he landed right in front of me (a good thirty foot jump, what with the height and distance) and held out both arms wide, appearing for all his might like a miniscule blockade.

"You leave Kirara alone!" he demanded again, undaunted by the fact that Sango was towering over him, jaw dropped, staring down at utterly non-threatening child before her.

The kitten, Kirara as it was apparently called, rolled its eyes and walked around me to glance disapprovingly at the child, mewing what sounded like a reprimand.

The child spun around, looking at the kitten incredulously before fixing a dangerously cute glare on it, as well. "No, I will not stand aside! That human would have killed you if I didn't stop her!" he cried defensively.

I choked back a chuckle, sneaking a glance up at Sango. The girl returned my gaze with a raised eyebrow, her expression reading, _He thinks _he_ stopped me?_

Kirara took another step forward, chirping inconsistently to the child, occasionally poking its nose at me and the scattered remains of the centipede, then looking pointedly at Sango, before returning its attention to the little demon boy.

During its apparent recount of the experience, the boy tried several times to butt in, opening his mouth to retaliate, but the kitten would stop him with a soft hiss of authority, leaving the boy sighing submissively. When Kirara had finished, the boy crossed his arms over his little chest, chin tucked and eyes closed in what looked like deep concentration, pondering over what he heard.

Finally, the boy sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at me (quite a stretch, since he hardly came up to my knees), face still frowning, but appearing to look over me in a re-evaluation. After I let him study me for a few seconds, his brows lifted just slightly and he straightened to bow deeply.

"I, Shippo of the fox demons, thank you for protecting my friend, Kirara," he said formally.

Now, it really took all of my strength to not giggle at the sight, but I somehow managed, offering the young kitsune a smile. "I was more than happy to, Shippo."

Sango's eyes flicked to me, narrowing suspiciously. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you _protected_ that demon?"

I flinched, knowing exactly where this was going, yet faced my friend with an unwavering will. "Yes, I did."

Frustration flickered over a face for barely a moment before she hid it again, obviously straining to do so as she forced her next words. "And _why_ did you do that?"

I shrugged. "That _demon_, as you say, tried to protect me," I told her. Suddenly, a thought ran through my mind as I glanced down at the cat demon. "Speaking of which…"

Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome, don't-"

I snorted. "Like you could stop me," I replied sourly as I knelt down to face the cat who looked up at me curiously. I smiled. "You look hurt. If you let me, I can put some medicine on your wounds to help them heal."

As Kirara tilted its head, pondering over my proposal, Shippo leapt forward, frowning at the cat. "Kirara! You can't-"

An abrupt snarl silenced the boy once again. Once it was assured that there would be no more outbursts, the kitten looked back at me and mewed softly.

Shippo grudgingly stuck his hands into his sleeves, muttering, "She said she would appreciate it."

I smiled, nodding. "Good," I said, standing. "Then it's settled. All we need is to go back to camp, and I can have you as good as new in no time!"

Sango took a step forward. "Kagome, you can't seriously be-"

"Kirara," I interrupted, ignoring Sango, "would you like me to carry you back to our camp?"

Shippo didn't say a word as he watched the cat nod once, leaping into my arms and laying down, mewing her appreciation, then sending a command down to the boy. Shippo glared at her defiantly, tightening his fists from within his sleeves as he lifted his chin, striding past both me and Sango in the direction she had come from. "No thanks," he apparently replied to the kitten. "I can walk myself."

Sango watched him disappear behind a tree, then turned to fix me with a glare that I was amused to find resembled Shippo's own. Of course, I wasn't about to let _her _know that… "Kagome, you-"

I smiled at her, completely disregarding her mounting frustration. "Come on, Sango. It _is_ getting dark." And with that, I strode past her, calling out behind me, "You'd better hurry up, Sango!"

A poorly suppressed growl and angry stomping was her only reply.

--------------------------------------------  
**AN:** Okay, so, since I have the time, I'll actually do the review response for once! But outside of that, I hoped you enjoyed Shippo and Kirara's introduction. I was rather amused by it meself... but my opinion doesn't quite count for much if ya know what I mean...

**Review Responses:**

_kilala730 _Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you feel the same about this chapter, as well!

_YuniX-2_ My goodness! I think I blushed like crazy for ages after reading that. I thank you humbly for your many compliments and hope I continue to please you with whatever the heck kinda crap posts I happen to come up with! PS- I realize you guessed Miroku, but are you happy with it being Shippo instead?

**Next Chapter**: What we're REALLY gonna do, now

So the question of "What's next" isn't quite settled... but hey, they've got two of the cutest characters in the show joining them! That's a nice alternative, right?... Well, maybe for some...


	7. What we're REALLY gonna do, now

**AN:** I just realized that I had put this in my documents folder over a year and a half ago... whoops?

Anywho, again, I understand that this isn't the update most of you have been waiting for. I did get my computer charger back, but now with school back in full swing AND me preparing to move to a completely different state at the end of the year, things have been a little tight. So, at the very least, I'm hoping to appease at least a few of you by updating with the chapters I have already finished... I have maybe about two or three more of these chapters before I have to get back to writing, but hopefully I'll get some more chapters out of both this and Protect me by then. Again and again and again, I thank you all for your patience. I haven't received a single flame due to my extremem tardiness, and for that, I feel most grateful.

I hope you at least enjoy this one.

Dedicated to Spice of Inu-yasha for the most random yet entertaining posts I have received yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Soul**

**Chapter 7**

**What we're _really_ going to do, now…**

"Aaaaannnnd… You're done!" I announced proudly. I turned to Shippo, who was busy licking his fingers for any remaining bread crumbs. "So, whatcha think?"

He paused from cleaning his hands long enough to look at Kirara's bandaged forepaw, nodding in approval. I discovered the key to brightening his sour mood towards me- a full stomach.

"It looks pretty good," he agreed, but his tone indicated otherwise.

I frowned, giving Kirara's paw a quick check for flaws before returning my attention to the kitsune. "But…?"

He flashed me a sneaky grin, holding out a hand pleadingly. "It'll look even better if I can have another roll."Kirara mewed in somewhat of a motherly fashion. Shippo blinked, nodding. "Please?" he added as an afterthought.

I laughed, leaning forward to ruffle the boy's hair. "Anything to earn your approval," I told him as I reached for another roll, tossing it to him which he accepted with eager hands, taking a satisfying bite. I giggled. "Wow, either you're really hungry, or you have a weakness for bread," I teased.

Shippo swallowed, shaking his head. "Not really. I'm just tired of eating cheese, all the time," he explained as he took another big bite.

I nodded, suddenly understanding as I cast a curious glance down at Kirara. "Ah… that explains the missing cheese in the village. You two were the cheese thieves, then, huh?"

Kirara mewed what I assumed was an apology, and I promptly shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It really wasn't that big of a deal," I assured her.

Sango snorted her disagreement from her position away from us, leaning against the tree with its trunk between her and us. I rolled my eyes, looking back at Shippo and Kirara.

"Don't mind her," I whispered.

Kirara chirped an inquiry, and Shippo nodded, gulping down the last of the bread. "Yeah," he agreed, "why _does_ she not like us?"

I sighed. "It's not that she doesn't like _you_, really," I explained. "She just doesn't like demons. A band of demons killed her parents, right after the human rebellion."

Shippo's mouth moved in an 'oh' of understanding, and he nodded. Kirara nodded as well, glancing back at where Sango's form was hidden behind the tree, chirping sympathetically.

I smiled, stroking her head. "It's not your fault. It's just…" I glanced up at my friend, sighing. "Back then, Sango and Souta were just really excited to have their parents back. Both her mom and dad were demon slayers. Not for all demons," I added at Shippo and Kirara's startled expressions. "They were more like demon exterminators, and only for demons who consistently attacked neighboring settlements of humans. They would travel around to where groups of families who lived outside the city and assist with demon infestation problems."

I smiled when both demons relaxed at that, waiting until they re-settled themselves before continuing. "After so many lives had been lost, Sango was thrilled when both her parents came back, badly beat up, but still alive. But it was because they were still so badly injured that they died in a demon raid a week later."

I smiled thinly as I felt Kirara lick my arm comfortingly. "It was just hard… just when she thought she had her parents back, to lose them like that. She's never forgiven all of demon kind for that."

Shippo nodded, sighing. "I suppose I could understand. My parents were killed by a pair of really mean demons a month ago, and so was Kirara's clan. If I weren't a demon myself, I'd probably hate demons, too."

I blinked back a tear as I watched Shippo stare at the ground after that confession, making small circles in the dirt with the claw of his big toe. I glanced down at Kirara. "So, is that how you and Shippo met?"

Kirara chirped a confirmation, jumping down from my lap to walk to the boy, licking his hand. Shippo offered her a small smile of gratitude before glancing up at me curiously. "What about you and Sango?"

I grinned, getting to my feet to move to where my bedroll still sat attached to my bike. "Us? I've known her since I was little. She's technically a year and nine months older than me, but since I was maybe about three years old, we've been best friends."

"Really?" Shippo repeated. "How old are you now?"

"Well, my fifteenth birthday was yesterday, and Sango'll be seventeen in three months, so I guess you could say we've been friends for, what, twelve years?"

Shippo nodded in understanding. "Wow, you've been friends that long?"

I chuckled as I spread my bedroll on the ground. "I can't imagine why. I'm sure I annoy her enough to make her want to look for someone else to hang out with… but she's always stuck with me, no matter what. Even now."

Shippo watched me move around the bedroll, prepping everything for when I would crawl inside. "Actually, I've been wondering- what _are_ you and Sango doing out here? The big human city is miles away."

I sighed, pausing from my routine to glance back to see him gazing at me, curiously. "I'm… on a quest."

Wrong move. Shippo's eyes widened, and before I knew it, I was on my back, the little boy hopping up and down on my chest excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Can I come? Can I come?"

Before he could land on my quickly bruising fibs again, I caught him round the waist, holding him out of jumping distance, watching as he stared down at me with a look akin to child-like awe and a bubbly-eyed plea. I stared back at him like he had grown a third head. "What?"

"I wanna go with you," he explained impatiently, as if that one comment would reveal the answer to my blatant confusion.

I blinked. Nope, the answer wasn't there. "Um… okay. _Why_?"

"_Because!_" he exclaimed with the air of a five-year-old trying to explain to his clueless parent the logical reasoning behind eating dessert before dinner. "I've always wanted to go on a big quest or an important journey or something, but every time I'd ask Mom and Dad, they'd just laugh and say I can when I'm older. But I'm much older, now, so I can go with you, right?"

In my mind, I was struggling to understand his logic… or lack of, more like it. _Yeah, sure, kid… a single month is _much_ older…_

I was about to say as much, too, but then he did something that completely blew all arguments away… he looked at me. Not just looked, but _looked_. And I thought Souta's puppy dog eyes were decent… dude, in comparison to this kid, Souta was a puppy-eyed _bullfrog_! Shippo's soulful face, coupled with his already overwhelmingly cute appearance and hopeful, wagging tail, was just more than my meager defenses could handle.

Suddenly, my hands were jerked back as I all but smothered him in my shirt into the embrace I've been holding back ever since I first saw Kirara, hugging him as close as I dared with the vague reminder that I wasn't to crush to poor boy. "Of course you can come with us! With _that_ look, I'd feel like the wicked witch if I were to say no!"

Shippo, instead of pulling away, snuggled closer, surprising both himself and me with how much he enjoyed the attention. A tear prickled at the corner of my eye as I recalled his lack of parents to indulge him with such attention, and I hugged him with even greater ferocity. But the child merely seemed to revel in it, snuggling closer.

Suddenly, he pulled away long enough to stare down at me, a hint of fear in his tone as he asked, "Kirara, too?"

Before he had the chance to prepare a second dose of his puppy-dog gaze attack, I laughed, releasing him and twisting my head around to look at the kitten in question who watched us, a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "Of course, Kirara too! If she wants to come, she's more than welcome to join us."

While she didn't tackle me like Shippo did, her chirp of pleasure assured me she was no less excited than the child was. But she did glance behind her at where Sango was seated, no doubt biting back a slew of arguments about demons to unleash on me with the news of our new companions. But I waved my hand in her direction, anyway.

"Sango, do you have a problem with it?" I asked sweetly.

A gruff snort/"hmph", followed by a curt "Do what you want," was her response.

Kirara seemed to frown, glancing back at me as if for an approval. I smiled at her as I moved the blanket to crawl into my bed. "Don't worry. Sango'll be just fine. She just needs to get used to you, that's all."

A loudly muttered "Yeah right" indicated said girl's opinion of that statement.

I grinned. "Good night, Sango!"

This time, she didn't even grace me with a response.

I sighed, moving Shippo away just enough to reach behind my head for Sango's bedroll. I knew she knew what I was doing, and when I sat up to hurl the roll in her direction, I grinned when her hand shot out from around the tree to snatch the projectile from the air. Shippo watched the entire procession with wide eyes and an appreciative whistle. A few minutes of crunching twigs and rustling leaves later, silence came from behind the tree.

I smiled down at the boy. "That's about as much as a 'Good night' as we can expect from her, tonight."

The child nodded, suddenly frowning. "Um… Kagome? … Can I… can I sleep with you?" he asked shyly.

I grinned, holding open a flap of blanket, and with an excited squeak that I could only assume was his acceptance of the invitation, the boy leapt into the opening, burrowing under the blanket like a mole. I laughed, reaching forward to tickle the child through the fabric. "What kind of demon are you? A fox or a gopher?"

A muffled giggle was his answer as his head popped out from under the covers. "Come on, Kirara! It's comfy down here!"

I turned my head to look at the kitten for her reply, but was surprised when she chirped softly and padded over toward the tree Sango was currently residing, stopping on the opposite side of the trunk, circling a few times before curling in a tight ball, both tails twitching at her nose as she drifted asleep.

I turned a quirked eyebrow on Shippo for a translation. The boy looked up at me with an equally surprised expression. "She said 'no thank you,'" he said in an awestruck tone. Although, while my thoughts revolved around her preference to be near my demon-hating best friend, I had a sneaking suspicion that Shippo's thought lay among the lines of '_why in the world would anyone not want to sleep in a fun burrow of blankets like this?'_

With a shrug, I burrowed further into the blankets, laying my head on my pillow. "Well, I suppose it's her choice. We need to get up early tomorrow, so as long as we all get our rest, it doesn't really matter where it's done, does it?"

Shippo nodded, but it took a few more seconds before he took his eyes off of the dozing demon to lay his head next to mine. "Yeah… I guess so."

I offered him a comforting smile as I reached forward to ruffle his hair. "Good night, Shippo."

"Mm, g'night, Kagome," he murmured as he buried his head into the pillow.

I smiled as my eyes drifted closed, for the first time that day, letting my thoughts drift over the events of the rather hectic day. Reading Naraku's letter. The memories spurred from the items on my mother's dresser. My father's journal. The discovery of the true Shikon jewel and Midoriko's fate. The lady centipede. The cat and fox demons. Shippo and Sango's similar tragedy.

I sighed. The more the stars messed with my life, the more I started enjoying the few hours of sleep I got…. Although if I wanted to be really spoiled, I'd opt for the "dream star"-less sleep…

But that's just me.

------------------------------------

**AN: **Yeah, so... nice warm and fuzzy little chapter getting to know the characters better. Not much of a chapter, really, but it's there, so there. Inuyasha will be coming up in the chapter after this one, then Miroku after him. Then we'll finally have all the main characters in line for the big journey.

**Next chapter**: A New Direction

Kagome and the gang get going on their journey to... hang on, wait a minute... where _are_ they going anyway? I mean, they know that they have to find the pieces of the Shikon jewel and all... but... uh... _where?_


End file.
